


Let Them Fall

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Silver Ecstasy [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, BAMF!Lestrade, M/M, demoncroft, motorbikes are hella sexy, mycroft is a demon, warning ammendment: but it's not sex, warning: things happen greg doesn't consent to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is a demon. Lestrade his human "partner".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude of a Sort

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand-alone, but really works better if you read Building Gods first, because it's hard to write two fics at once without omitting SOME details.

Mycroft pressed send on his phone, bringing it up to his ear. The phone on the other end only rang twice before it was picked up.

“I want to collect my payment. You remember the contract. It's time to finalize.” His words were crisp and to the point, not leaving any room for the man on the other end to doubt him.

“Yes. Of course Mr Holmes, sir. And who are you-”

“Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. I will be there in one hour. I trust you can debrief him on your end of things. I will, of course, explain the particulars.”

“Yes Mr Holmes, sir.”

Mycroft hung up the phone, looking thoughtfully around the abandoned warehouse. This would be a good location to finalize things with the detective inspector. Out of the way, quiet, open, secure. All things that it would do well to have when he knew there would be quite the spectacle of power, and he didn't want to attract any unwanted attention.

With a wave of his arms, the place went dark, but he knew it was more than that. He could feel the boundaries surrounding it, blurring it to human eyes, obscuring it from other demons. It would only last until they began, but that would have to be enough. It would take a lot of energy, making Lestrade his Partner, and nothing could keep that expenditure from eyes that wanted to see.

One last look around, and a nod of approval later, he was climbing onto a sleek motorbike, heading straight toward the site of a suicide in pink. He had a feeling a certain inspector needed a lift.


	2. A Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade is informed of his fate. He doesn't trust it.

The phone call Greg received was frustrating. And by frustrating, that meant it was entirely too much to deal with in the middle of a quadruple suicide-murder investigation. Of course he knew all about the basics that had to do with Mycroft Holmes. The man was special, somehow, and the government had a deal with him that kept him in his 'minor government position', the price of which was, well, him, apparently.

But even more frustrating than finding out he was to serve his country by doing whatever the hell it was Mycroft wanted him to do was the fact Mycroft was apparently a lot more like his brother than Greg had given him credit for. He was a self-centered bastard who decided when and where everyone else was going to do things. Like tonight. He was going to be stolen away from a crime scene for god knows how long, for no reason other than a Holmes required his services.

Thankfully, Donovan seemed to read his face perfectly, understanding his mood in a heartbeat after the short conversation. “It's ok. Anderson and I have got this. Not like there's more this scene can tell us, without the freak.” He could hear the sarcasm in her voice, but knew it was good-natured, almost teasing him about how he counted on the man for everything on cases like this. He knew there was resentment there, too, but at least when she talked to him about it, their friendship was more important than how much she didn't like Sherlock.

“I'm leaving this in your hands, then. I'll be in touch.” He gave her a smile and a quick pat on the shoulder before turning to go down the stairs that Sherlock and John had ran down not an hour ago. He took them slowly, nervous about what he would find at the bottom, worried about what he had been chosen for. He had no doubts that he had been chosen, that he had no choice in the matter. Mycroft wanted him, and he could only hope it wasn't for something like a sex toy.

The very idea sent a shudder down his spine. If it was for something like that, he'd refuse, damn his job, damn the government, damn it all to hell. He might be a 'dog of the government' but he was no one's whore. He had some things that were very private, and his body was one of them.

With a halt, he stopped on the bottom step, realizing where his thoughts had just been. Deciding what to do if he was told to be a sex toy? Really? Normally he was afraid of the usual things, being killed, going mad, paperwork, this was something new. It was like a sense of foreboding, that Mycroft was going to tell him to do something he really didn't want to do, something perhaps even questionable to his core beliefs.

\- - -

When Mycroft pulled up, it took Greg a moment to realize who it was on the sleek black bike. His first thought had been how he would need to take them in for improper riding, but the second his eyes met that cold, calculating gaze, he knew it'd never happen. Those were the eyes of someone who was above the law. Someone who bended the law as it suited them, and didn't give a damn. They were scary eyes to see looking at him, studying him, in a way that felt much more intimate than any look Sherlock had ever given him.

“Get on.” The suited man -Mycroft- ordered, and Greg found himself obeying without question. “Hold tight.” Another order, and his arms were wrapped tightly around the waist of the man in front of him. It felt so right to obey the orders, natural, but something in him shuddered. Obeying orders wasn't like him. He knew, deep down, somewhere, he wanted to question it, object to the orders.

When that deep thought made it to the surface of his brain, he let out a low curse. If he couldn't refuse this, would he be able to refuse anything? His thoughts tracked back to his earlier foreboding, and the intimacy of Mycroft's gaze. He was fucked. Well and truly fucked. He'd just to hope it wouldn't be more than a metaphor for his emotions.


	3. Play For Keeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A partnership is forged.

“You were my price.” Mycroft's voice cut through the silence in the empty building. Greg just stared, knowing his confusion was on his face, knowing Mycroft would be able to read it clearly enough to answer if he was going to. “The British government, they bargained with me, bought my loyalty to the country, bought my assistance when dealing with international elements. But I have no use for money, you see. The price they paid was a blank check.” He smiled then, and Lestrade could almost see dark tendrils of shadow writhing over the suited man's figure.

“Over a hundred years now, I've had this deal, waiting for a time when there was something I wanted, needed. And now there is something I need. I need to be able to know what my brother is up to, I need to know more than I can find through cameras, I need his words, a taste of his emotions.”

Greg's eyebrow went up, questioning him. “And why do you need me for that? Can't you just, I dunno, have a conversation?”

“If only it were that simple. But I've gotten out of touch with him. I don't know how much he's changed. So I will have to use you instead. Your memories, what you see and hear, all of it. That's why I need you. You're the closest I can get to him.”

“What about his new flatmate, John Watson?” it was grasping at straws, but Greg felt the need to try and escape from whatever this was. Maybe it was just a bad feeling, but Mycroft's eyes seemed to have gone entirely black now, and these changes were giving him a case of the willies. Not that Greg was letting it show, of course.

“He has... a natural defense against what I'm about to do. You, on the other hand, are deliciously normal.” the smile faded though, and Mycroft moved to stand behind him, arms carefully moving around his still form. Greg couldn't move, and he realized why in an instant. Mycroft didn't want him to, so he couldn't. “You won't like this.” the voice was a low whisper in his ear. “You might enjoy it, but your mind will hate you for it, and any pain you experience... I'm sorry for it.”

Mycrofts hands began a slow journey, over his hips, up over his ribs, until they met over his heart. Mycroft's mouth was on his neck, slowly biting, building up the pressure slowly, letting Greg get used to it. There would be a bruise left later, much like a lover's. He let out a slight whimper, feeling something else too, something strange, it was as if something was passing from Mycroft into him, through his hands into his heart. He could feel it there, in his chest, pressure that built up, and then slowly moved away, flowing through his veins, filling him.

When it reached his neck where Mycroft still had his teeth clamped, he had to gasp at the sensation. His nerves were on fire, and he could feel it everywhere. It was like an orgasm, one that wouldn't end, raking his body with shivers down his spine. He knew he would have collapsed long before were it not for the strong arms holding him up. It felt amazing, beautiful, invasive, controlling, and like his being was no longer his own. It was as if his soul had been surrendered to some higher power -Mycroft- and that higher power had decided to see fit that he should become consumed by it.

He didn't even feel the tears as they coursed down his cheeks. There was so much pleasure, but he couldn't refuse, he didn't want it, never wanted it, he was stuck with it, there was no going back. _Mine,_ the thought was almost audible in his head and very much not his own. He let out a small sob, feeling more violated than if he had been raped. It was one thing to have his body violated, but this was his mind, his one safe haven, the one place anyone could truly be alone, and now he couldn't.

 _I told you I was sorry for having to do this. And I meant it._ the words were gentle in his mind, and the teeth that had been bruising his neck finally loosened, soft lips kissing it gently. The hands on his chest also loosened, and he knew he could move again, though he couldn't say how he knew. The feeling of connection, however didn't go away, however, nor did the thoughts he could hear the other having at the edge of his mind.

“You utter bastard,” he whispered, looking down at his hands, only now noticing something else had changed, too. His body was enveloped in the wispy shadows he had seen around Mycroft. It was like watching black flames dances over himself. He shivered in revulsion. It felt so wrong. And he could feel it, the way the shadow had a sense of movement over his skin. “What have you done to me?”

Mycroft was silent for a moment, verbally silent, that was, there was still the murmur of thoughts just out of reach to Greg, but he wasn't about to try and access them right now. His privacy being so horrendoudly blown apart did not mean he wanted to take advantage of knowing what Mycroft Holmes was thinking. He wasn't sure he'd ever want to know that.

“I've bound you to me, in the most intimate way a demon can. We are... partners now, for better or worse. And now you have my abilities, while I can access your thoughts and memories.” That last sentence made Greg pause. Did Mycroft know that that was mutual? That Greg could feel the ability in his mind, as if it were just a small step he needed to take and then Mycroft's mind would be as open to him as his was to Mycroft's? The site of the man's -demon's?- eyes widening as he listened in to his thoughts told him no, he hadn't realized that.

That brought a smile to Greg's face as he took first one step, then another, until he was standing right before Mycroft. “You thought it was a trade? Protection for a human soul, the human's mind as a playground? That might just make it worth it, knowing you didn't expect this, you didn't know that I'd be able to learn everything about you.” he laughed as Mycroft tried to use his powers again, the ones that had kept Greg subdued on the way over, only to find himself unable to speak. “A taste of your own fucking medicine, you right bastard. Though, for your sake I hope no one tries to do too much to me. As much fun as it would be to convince a demon to use... Seduction? Is that the one you're most afraid of? The one that lets you rape someone while they enjoy it? Sounds familiar to me. Though I admit it's a bit different when it's your mind not your body, don't you?” he didn't bother to cut out the venom in his voice, didn't try to be gentle with his words. Mycroft could read his thoughts, it wouldn't do any good to hide the malice he was feeling in this moment.

“Now,” he continued, “You're going to find a different ride, because I'm taking this bike, because I've got a job to do and dammit I'll do it, demon in my head or no.” He turned away from the man, going over to the bike and getting on with practiced ease. “Now I'm off to see your brother, be glad this isn't enough to stop me from doing my job.” With that, he hooked his bluetooth over his ear, revving up the bike's engine for a moment before speeding away.

“Sally? Get the gang together, we're meeting at 221b, for a drugs bust.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Transformation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334551) by [LightDarkPheonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkPheonix/pseuds/LightDarkPheonix)




End file.
